


Food Fight!

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Food Fight, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: TJ and Cyrus have a morning food fight.FOR TYRUS WEEK 2019





	Food Fight!

Cyrus and TJ were playfully bickering while they were cooking breakfast. The toast was browning in the toaster, the eggs were frying in the pan and the waffles were forming in the waffle iron.

“I don’t care what you say, slightly burnt toast is good!” TJ argued.

“Burnt toast is an abomination to society, Teej,” Cyrus took the container of Cool Whip, opened it and stuck his pointer finger in the cream. Cyrus tapped his cream covered finger to TJ’s nose, who gasped.

“You’re gonna pay for that, Goodman,” TJ threatened, grabbing the Cool Whip container.

“Don’t you dare,” Cyrus warned. “TJ, I swear to God-”

TJ slammed the Cool Whip container to Cyrus’ face, some of the cream flinging onto the walls and floor.

TJ started laughing loudly, letting go of the container. The container fell to the ground, the cream splattering.

Cyrus brought a hand to his face, swiping some of the Cool Whip off.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Cyrus said calmly. He opened the carton of eggs, grabbing a single egg.

“Cyrus, no, please,” TJ said before attempting to run away from his boyfriend.

Cyrus chased him all around the apartment, from the kitchen to the living room, to the hallway, then to the bathroom. Cyrus nailed TJ in the back with the egg and the yolk splattered everywhere.

“Cyrus, why? Why must you hurt your loving boyfriend since eighth grade?” TJ dramatically said, going to his knees.

“Jesus Christ, it’s just an egg, get up,” Cyrus left the bathroom, walking back to the kitchen.

\--------------------

Cyrus worked at the desk with his work for his psychology class before TJ came into their room, walking to Cyrus and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Hey,” TJ said. “I cleaned up the egg yolk in the bathroom.” TJ kissed Cyrus’ head.

“Thanks, you didn’t need to do that though, that was my fault.”

TJ cooed. “Aw, you don’t have to blame yourself like that, I’m the one that started it with the Cool Whip to the face.”

Cyrus turned around, looking at his boyfriend with love in his eyes. “Were you able to clean it all up?” TJ nodded. Cyrus smiled, kissing TJ sweetly on the lips.

“You’re cute,” TJ said.

“You’re cuter,” Cyrus replied.

TJ laughed. “Don’t make me get the Cool Whip again.”

Cyrus playfully punched him.

“I love you.”

TJ held Cyrus closer. “And I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
